anon h8 summer 2k18
by kissmyquiver
Summary: gabe decides he wants to create some akumas via cyberbullying. rated t for one (1) curse. crack.


**alright y'all. im reposting all of my tumblr-written fics here so that more people can enjoy my bullshit. come find me mlb-shit-post**

* * *

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. The sunlight poured through the curtains of Gabriel Agreste's office giving the whole room a purple tint. In need of a break, Mr. Agreste shook his mouse to wake his computer up.

Lately there were less and less akuma attacks. He was busy, maybe, but who in Paris wasn't? This lack of time, although inconvenient, was no reason to slow down the pursuit of his passions. No, Hawkmoth's problem was not time, it was happiness. Too many citizens of Paris were happy, and tourists were never sad. With the summer season in full swing there were less and less negative emotions for Hawkmoth to take advantage of.

The solution to this problem, was to create the negative emotions himself.

Typing in his computer password, Gabriel opened up several tabs using internet explorer, the most hated website browser of all. Using his favorite search engine, Bing, he searched for several different social media outlets.

He looked at his watch. Plenty of time to ignore my son, he thought, before creating fake accounts on the sites. He smiled at the picture of his wife. She would be so proud of me.

Feeling very validated and prepared to create some akumas, Hawkmoth's journey began on instagram. He opened the search tab and looked for images recently posted in Paris. Under the user hawkmothrules69 he left comments on several young ladies' posts.

hawkmoth69: u look fat rebecca

hawkmoth69: drop out of school u stupid

hawkmoth69: I hope u fall on a brick jen

Gabriel giggled to himself. Bullying young and impressionable minors always managed to cheer him up.

Three pictures later, he turned to tumblr. It was such a sensitive site, home to the majority of Ladybug and Chat Noir's fans.

He started with the Ladyblog. He had akumatized its reporter, Alya, previously. Although he didn't love repeating victims, she had served him better than most.

Anon: YO FUCK UR BLOG. It's so dumb and no1 reads this shit anyways. Like fuck u and ur anti-Hawkmoth attitude. He's a totally cool dude with totally good intentions! Like wow what a h8r how dare u attack him he's a precious sinnamon rolll! ur a good 4 nothing slug!

He soon moved on to some other blogs in Paris, trying to ruin the lives of any teens he could get his cursor on. Tumblr was a hard space. It was such a young and sensitive website that it was really hard for old-ass Gabriel Agreste to be relatable to the youth of today. He tried his hardest though, as his mission was important and he needed every angry Parisian he could find.

Gabriel's last stop was Yelp. He found several nearby restaurants and started dropping the worst reviews imaginable. Yelp was always his favorite because it allowed him to attack the livelihood of others. This was cyber-bullying for adults, and Gabriel thrived.

hawkmoth69:

This was literally the worst culinary experience of my life. Because of the staff and management I will never eat another calzone as long as I will live. They were all very disrespectful and the food was terrible! The parking situation was horrendous and I have never been more offended in my life. If I could give this restaurant ZERO STARS I would. I hope this review ruins your business and makes your life horrible, just like you made mine.

There was a knock on the door. Gabriel was awakened from his trance. He quickly closed out all of this tabs and deleted his browser history.

He looked up from his computer. "Come in."

His assistant, Natalie walked in. She stood in front of his desk holding her clip board to her chest.

"Sir, you told me to alert you at 1700."

His face remained cold. It was time for him to see if his recent work had bore any fruit. "Very well. That will be all then."

Natalie exited the room, softly closing the office door behind her.

"Dark Wings, Rise!"

As Hawkmoth assumed his true form, he closed his eyes and took in the feelings of Paris. He grinned. Ah, how he loved the smell of cyber-bullied teenagers on a Sunday evening.


End file.
